


We dance alone

by gyunikum



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunikum/pseuds/gyunikum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon is drunk and wants to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We dance alone

**Author's Note:**

> originally for the monthly vixx prompt party [[March]](http://vixxpromptparty.livejournal.com/1394.html?thread=19058#t19058)

Hakyeon rarely got drunk, not because he held his liquor well – he was the exact opposite actually, a bottle of soju was enough to get him trashed – but because he always felt that his responsibility as the group’s leader extended to his private life as well when the others weren’t just his colleagues but his friends too, people he had to take care of.

So for Sanghyuk to see Hakyeon sitting on the floor with his back against the couch in the dimly lit living room, an empty bottle at his leg and another one in his hand, was a sight that made Sanghyuk stop in his tracks as soon as he stepped in and widen his eyes.

“Hyung?” Sanghyuk asked cautiously, toeing off his shoes in the hallway as he balanced on one leg.

Hakyeon giggled, eyes closed. “Hey, Hyuk-ah,” he waved enthusiastically, one arm flailing in the air above his head to make sure Sanghyuk noticed him, but— he was hard not to notice with his overeager movements and accidentally kicking the empty bottle when he tried to get up, probably to latch onto Sanghyuk like he did when he was drunk.

“Oops,” Hakyeon snorted, trying to stifle another giggle as the bottle rolled all the way over to where Sanghyuk was standing at the end of the hallway that opened into the living room and the kitchen on the other side.

“Did I forget a special occasion, or is there a reason why you’re drinking?” _alone,_ Sanghyuk added bitterly in his head as he bent down and grabbed the bottle to throw it away in the trash bin. When he turned around to face Hakyeon, the older man was on all fours, trying to get up but failing miserably.

“C’mere Hyuk-ah, help your hyung,” Hakyeon whined, reaching for Sanghyuk before his arm fell to the floor with a loud thud, unable to keep it in the air as he lost his balance.

Sanghyuk padded over quickly and pulled Hakyeon up, the lithe body weighing a lot more than what it looked like, but still not enough for Sanghyuk to strain himself.

They had all started losing weight as soon as they had begun preparing for the next comeback, but among them, the strict diet was most visible on Hakyeon; the little tremble of his hands, his stick legs, the way he got exhausted sooner.

Hakyeon leaned against Sanghyuk, not letting him go even as Sanghyuk squirmed in his embrace.

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk whined tiredly, but his arms snaked around Hakyeon’s thin waist to keep him up should Hakyeon decide that he couldn’t hold onto Sanghyuk anymore in his drunken stupor.

The alcohol was making the older slur something unintelligible into Sanghyuk’s collarbones, and then a clumsy melody hit Sanghyuk’s ears as Hakyeon began to hum, painfully off-key, but it didn’t matter to Sanghyuk.

“Dance with me,” Hakyeon mumbled, voice strangely sober compared to his state from a few minutes earlier. Sanghyuk pulled his head back to get a better view at Hakyeon’s face, but the older man was still holding onto him tightly, face resting on Sanghyuk’s shoulder to the other side, staring at the wall.

“Hyung, we’ve been dancing for the better part of the month. I’m sick of it,” Sanghyuk groaned.

This was enough for Hakyeon’s head to snap up and look at Sanghyuk incredulously, exaggerated by the soju.

“N-no, no— Hyuk-ah,” he shook his head, his whole torso moving with the force. The movement bled into a gentle wave of his body, and Hakyeon grasped Sanghyuk’s shoulders. “With me. Dance _with_ me. When we practice, we’re together but—,” his voice went away, forcing Hakyeon to swallow, “—we still dance alone.”

Sanghyuk’s stomach squeezed at the sincerity on Hakyeon’s solemn expression. The older man continued to move, taking a miniscule step away from Sanghyuk so he could dance to the slow melody playing in his own mind while Sanghyuk stared at him.

“Without music?” The question slid from Sanghyuk’s lips without much resistance, and Sanghyuk knew that he had no other choice now.

“We sweat and cry music,” Hakyeon sighed into the crook of Sanghyuk’s neck as he stepped back. “I just want silence for now.”

Sanghyuk took a hesitant step and fell into sync with Hakyeon’s clumsy rhythm, locking his fingers with Hakyeon’s at their sides, other arm around his waist, fingers splayed on the small of his back. It was as comfortable as it could get.

They swayed back and forth, in a circle in the middle of the living room, in the empty and dark and cold dorm that Hakyeon has been drinking in at two in the morning. Sanghyuk played a slow French song in his head that he’s heard the last in the car radio, Hakyeon dancing to another melody, their only music the silence that enveloped them and their slow breathing.

They danced until Hakyeon stopped moving, his breathing turning into deep snores and limbs growing heavy, relaxed around Sanghyuk, arm sliding off his shoulder.

Sanghyuk heaved a sigh before he pulled Hakyeon’s legs around his waist, hefting him up and holding him against his chest. He entered Hakyeon’s room, loneliness seeping out of the dark corners, and Sanghyuk didn’t leave until he made sure Hakyeon was sound asleep on his bed.

He went back to the living room, plopped down on the couch and finished Hakyeon’s soju with a bitter taste in his mouth that wasn't the drink's.


End file.
